La llamada de la oscuridad
by NoBreathe
Summary: El reencuentro de Maka y Soul tras varios años desde la muerte de él se da en las más extrañas y desconocidas circunstancias que una mente cuerda podría imaginar... Bueno, pues habrá que volverse un poco locos. "La locura es un cierto placer que sólo el loco conoce." — John Dryden —


Aquella canción la atraía como la dulce miel atrae al oso del bosque. Avanzó, siguiendo aquel sonido, sin hacer caso de la dirección, girando bruscamente en varias ocasiones, andando, sólo andando y buscando la procedencia de ese místico sonido. Una melodía misteriosa y magnífica que la abrumaba cada vez que retumbaba en su oído. Los constantes cambios de intensidad, de ritmo, no cesaban de acelerar con ellos su corazón. Cada nota se colaba por su tímpano sigilosa, haciéndola estremecer, deleitarse, pero sobre todo atrayéndola más y más.

Fue frenando poco a poco la velocidad de sus pasos por aquel pasillo oscuro en el que se encontraba, y por el cual descendía la frágil música. Al fondo, pudo percibir la cálida luz bailante de una habitación alumbrada por candelabros. Se decidió a entrar, encontrando el origen de la melodía que la había llevado hasta allí.

El piano de cola era lo que ocupaba la pequeña habitación. Y el chico del traje negro era el que generaba la hermosa música que la había embaucado y había dirigido sus pasos. Veía cómo su cabeza, agachada sobre el teclado, bailaba con la música, describiendo leves ondas, y sus manos iban acariciando el piano como si se tratase de la más delicada porcelana.

Dejó la última nota en el aire, aún sin levantar la mirada de las teclas, hasta que sólo quedó el leve crepitar de las velas. Fue entonces cuando la muchacha descubrió, asombrada, una mirada penetrante de un rojo oscuro como el de un buen vino, relampagueante y embelesadora, junto con una sonrisa digna del Gato de Cheshire.

Y sintió un leve cosquilleo, como el que se siente cuando te pasan un dedo por la espalda desnuda.

Aquel chico, su melodía... despertaba emociones que ni ella creía poder sentir. Esa música... ¿mágica, distante quizá...?

Fuera como fuese, ya no podría evitar acercarse a hablar con él.

Pero ella no previó que de su garganta no pudiera salir ningún sonido.

El chico se pasó una mano por el pelo blanco y se levantó de la banqueta, mirando fijamente a aquella chica que acababa de entrar a su sala de ensayo personal. Maka lo miró, aún impresionada por sus ojos, y se acercó otro tanto, olvidando lo que sea que fuese a decir.

Una de sus manos se posó suavemente sobre la tapa entreabierta del piano a la vez que daba otro paso al frente, tembloroso e indeciso, en un intento de saciar la curiosidad que había despertado en su interior hacia aquel joven. Él, como captando sus intenciones, avanzó lentamente, escuchando el eco de sus pisadas por la habitación. Acercó su mano callosa a la tapa del piano negro, acariciándolo tal como lo había hecho con las teclas del mismo, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese instante, de esa sensación. Ese piano lo había acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón, pero ahora parecía haber sonado algo distinto. Quizá más vivo, quizá menos muerto. Quién sabe. Sólo sabía que su sonido había mejorado.

Y, ¿por qué?

Él lo tenía claro.

Ella no sabía ni lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. Sólo observaba su expresión de paz y placer.

El chico desplazó su mano sobre la tapa del piano, aún con aquella mueca en su rostro, hasta topar con la de Maka, envuelta en delicada seda negra, y rozó la punta de sus dedos, como quien toca una hoja perlada por el roció de la madrugada. Ella cerró su mano en un puño, aún sobre el piano, ante aquel contacto. Estaba asustada. En el momento en el que la había tocado, una sensación del todo nueva para ella se había esparcido por su brazo como un calambrazo. ¿Qué había sido eso? Algo que la atraía, y que a la vez le inspiraba desconfianza. Como la Fruta Prohibida, la llamaba, la acercaba a su trampa.

El albino notó la expresión confusa de Maka, que ahora se miraba la palma de su mano, intentando explicarse aquello. Sonrió, de forma misteriosa, y tomó la mano de ella, acercándola a sus labios y adornándola con un suave beso. Maka no salía de su desconcierto; él disfrutaba con los cambios reflejados en su rostro.

El joven alzó la mano de ella hasta dejar sus dedos entrelazados a la altura de sus hombros. acto seguido, agarró con cuidado su otra mano y la llevó a su hombro, sin borrar la sonrisilla de sus labios. Maka no opuso resistencia. El contacto de su cuerpo la hechizaba tanto como su música: la llamaba, le mostraba un camino que nunca antes había podido observar, a pesar de que se encontraba delante de sus narices. Algo que acababa de descubrir, pero que en el fondo ya sabía de su existencia.

La otra mano del pianista se posó en su cintura, y la hizo acercarse a su cuerpo. la falda del vestido negro bailó con aquel sutil movimiento. Ahora, sus rostros quedaban a una distancia tan escasa que ni siquiera se le podría llamar distancia. Pero él, igual de enigmático, permanecía sonriendo casi de forma burlesca. Maka quiso alejarse un poco de él, pero se dio cuenta de que las piernas no le respondían. Su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Había quedado completamente a merced de la deliciosa y a la vez desagradable magia que rodeaba a Soul.

Soul... ¿de qué le sonaba ese nombre? ¿Y por qué le venía ahora a la mente? Juraría que no le había visto en la vida, a pesar de lo familiar que le resultaba ahora. Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Soul en ese momento, y la sensación que desprendía era lo único que podía sentir. Era tan extraño que le hacía sentirse como una marioneta, un fantasma, una simple alma.

¿Quizá era lo que le pasaba?

Soul acercó aún más su rostro al de Maka, hasta que la cálida respiración del chico sobre la piel de su cuello le hizo erizarse hasta el último de sus pelos. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

La respuesta fue la más inesperada.

Soul acercó sus labios a la oreja de la joven. En un golpe de voz, susurró al oído de Maka las palabras que tanto había deseado decir en todo ese tiempo:

—Por fin te decidiste a venir.

Maka abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas palabras. ¿Venir? ¿Adónde? Si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

Intentó mirarle pidiendo explicaciones, pero sus ojos no la obedecieron; continuaron mirando al frente, fijos en ninguna parte. Si pudiera, se alejaría de allí inmediatamente, huiría, escaparía. Porque, en ese instante, se encontraba encerrada en una habitación desconocida, sin poder mover ni un solo dedo y sin ser la dueña de sus pensamientos, de su consciencia.

Y eso era lo que más le asustaba. Le asustaba muchísimo.

Soul empezó a zarandearla suavemente al compás de sus pasos, y comenzaron a bailar, al son de ninguna música. Maka no podía hacer otra cosa que seguirle, obedecer a la inercia del chico y girar, como si ella misma fuera el polvo que levantaban sus zapatos. Era tal la impotencia que sentía que notó una lágrima emborronar las cosas que veía. Así mismo, el sentimiento que la había fundido con Soul no dejaba de infundirle un delicioso pánico.

Un brusco giro la hizo quedar casi a ras del suelo, sujeta por el brazo de Soul, que lo miraba con un brillo salvaje en los ojos. Sus rostros continuaban muy cerca, pero a Maka eso ya no le importaba. En su pecho se estaba abriendo paso un latido diferente a los demás. Un latido descompasado, que le hacía arder cada vez con más intensidad el corazón.

Soul alzó un tanto a Maka y la llevó hasta la tapa del piano sin demasiado cuidado. La rodeó, apoyando las manos a cada lado de ella, y se avalanzó cobre su cuello. Varios largos e inquietos besos comenzaron a manar de sus labios sin piedad. Aunque, ¿qué iba a hacer Maka? Si, aun así, no podía moverse.

**Hola, queridos y apreciados lectores:**

**Antes de comenzar a leer esto, y para mayor disfrute del texto, aconsejo leer el principio del texto con una canción de fondo, llamada "Falling, Catching", de Agnes Obel.**

**Sin más dilación, disfruta de este One-shot.**

* * *

El ardor de su pecho se expandía por sus extremidades a una velocidad insospechada.

Y entonces, poco a poco, lo fue comprendiendo.

Él era Soul. Su Soul. Su arma, la guadaña en la que había confiado hasta el último momento. Y lo había olvidado. Pero ella lo había visto morir delante de sus narices, sucumbiendo ante Aracne, entre gemidos y convulsiones, en un intento de convertirse en Death Scythe.

Mentira. Ese no era su Soul. Ese era un Soul poseído por la fuerza más temida de todo el mundo, aquella que albergamos dentro y que en cualquier momento podía salir a la luz en un descuido.

Y ahora, la estaba consumiendo a ella.

Soul despegó sus labios del cuello de la chica para contemplar sus ojos verdes, con un brillo indómito, y, apartándole los mechones del flequillo de la frente, suspiró sobre sus labios las palabras de su perdición.

—Bienvenida a la Locura.

Un beso ansioso se apoderó de los labios de Maka. Pero ella ya no era ella. Ahora, todo su cuerpo ardía; la locura la dominaba. Agarró con las dos manos la cabeza del albino y la despegó de sus labios para hundirla en su pecho, con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Oh, sí. Bendita locura. Aquello era el júbilo del alma, el descontrol, la euforia, el ansia, el caos...

Aquello de lo que todo el mundo huía era ahora su razón de vivir.

¿Pero acaso seguía viva?

Oh, qué más daba. La vida es cordura, es orden y rutina. Y eso es malgastar el tiempo.

Maka retiró el pelo de la frente de Soul y posó un beso sobre ella, disfrutando de la sensación tan reconfortante que se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

"Bienvenida a mí, Locura", fue lo último que pensó antes de dejar de escuchar a su cuerdo cerebro.

**_La locura es un cierto placer que sólo el loco conoce. — John Dryden —_**


End file.
